Jack's got Dyslexia
by cklksgrissom
Summary: After finding out Jack's had a lot of problems with school work, it comes to light that Jack's got dyslexia. Aaron and everyone rally round him in order to help him. Written to raise awareness of dyslexia and how it can be overcome with help and support. Rated K just to be safe. OC is Jack's teacher.
1. Chapter 1

BAU Unit Chief Aaron 'Hotch' Hotchner was at his desk at the BAU when he got a call on his cell from King's Elementary school, where his 10 year old son Jack attended.

"This is Aaron Hotchner."

"Mr Hotchner, it's Mr Gibson here, Jack's teacher?"

"Oh hi Mr Gibson, everything okay? Jack okay?"

"Yeah but I was wondering could you come see me after school one day this week? There's something we need to talk about to do with Jack and his school work and I need a meeting with you if possible and whenever your home. It's just that he's been having a few problems and struggling a little and whilst I've been doing my best to help him, I think he may need a little extra help both at school and at home if possible. I want him to succeed and do his best, just like I do for every student in my class. So is there any chance we could meet up to talk after school one day within the next week? Discuss a few things."

"Of course. I'm actually home today and can come this afternoon if that's any good?"

"That's perfect Mr Hotchner. I really appreciate this. I hate to see any student in my class struggle and have problems and I want to do everything I can to help them. Would three o clock after school finishes be okay with you?"

"Of course. If Jack can stay at school whilst we're talking, I'll just take him home after."

"Actually, I think it would be a good idea if he was in the room with us and involved if that's okay so I was going to suggest he stay after school and be in the meeting with us."

"Whatever you think is best Mr Gibson is fine with me so that's no problem. I'll be there at three, okay?"

"Thanks again Mr Hotchner. I really appreciate it."

Aaron hung up just as Dave appeared at his door. Dave saw the worried look on Aaron's face.

"Everything okay Aaron?"

"I think so, Dave. That was Jack's teacher. I got a meeting with him after school at three to talk about something with Jack so I'll have to leave by half two. You mind covering me if I leave early?"

"No problem. Jack okay, Aaron? Anything I can do?"

"I knew he was finding his school work hard recently and struggling, Dave and I've been doing my best to help him but now it seems he's having more problems at it than I thought he was and needs extra help. I have to talk to his teacher about it today."

"I'm sure he'll be okay Aaron. You're an excellent dad and every kid struggles with some school work sometimes. I think the only one I know whose never had any problems and found school work easy is our genius kid down there."

"I'm sure your right Dave in that he'll be okay. It's just hard knowing my son's the one struggling right now when both he and I, plus his teacher, know he can do it."

At three o clock, Aaron was waiting outside Jack's classroom when the school bell rang to signal the end of the day and kids began to pile out of Jack's classroom and classrooms all around, all eager to get out of school and go home. Aaron waited until every kid had finished coming out of the classroom before going to the door. He hadn't seen Jack come out so figured Jack was still inside. He knocked on the door and opened it. He saw Jack sitting at his desk looking very unhappy and saw Mr Gibson, Jack's fifth grade teacher sitting at his desk at the front of the classroom

"Mr Gibson, okay if I come in?"

"Of course Mr Hotchner, come on in. It'll be okay Jack, I promise. This is just to help you, that's all. Everything will be okay."

"No it won't. I just can't do it. I'm just stupid. Hi dad."

"Hey buddy, you doing okay?"

"Yeah, do I have to be here, dad? Can't I wait outside?"

"It's better you're involved and in here whilst we talk okay buddy?"

"Can I at least go use the bathroom first Mr Gibson before we have to start talking about any of this?"

"If you promise you'll come straight back Jack then of course you can. And your dad's right, it's better that your involved and in here whilst we all talk, okay? You get to say what you want and give your opinions. We both really need to hear what you have to say and what you think too. Your input is the most important in all this. But you go ahead and use the bathroom first okay? In fact, if you wouldn't mind Mr Hotchner, I might go get us both some coffee."

"Sure, I could do with some."

"I'll be right back. Here, you can read these. This is some of the work Jack's done lately and these are from the beginning of the school year. I'll be right back. Hey Jack, if your dad's okay with you having it, how about I get you a soda to drink?"

"It's fine with me, Mr Gibson."

"Sure, thanks Mr Gibson, I'll be right back."

"So will I. Be back in a minute Mr Hotchner."

Aaron was left alone in the classroom for a few minutes. Jack returned first but, instead of going to his dad who sat next to Mr Gibson's desk, he hung his head and walked slowly to his desk and slumped down in his chair staring at his desk, clearly really not wanting to be there.

"It'll be okay, buddy. I promise. This will all be to help you that's all. I know you've been struggling some with school work some lately but I never realised it was this bad, Jack. What's been going on buddy? You know you can talk to me right?" Aaron stood up and went to sit at the desk next to his son "You were getting A's and B's at the beginning of the year, now suddenly it's not even being finished or coming back with E grades?"

"I don't know why dad, but, the work has suddenly just gotten too hard and I can't understand most of it. It's too complicated and difficult and I'm just too stupid to learn it. The other kids find it easy but I just find it too hard. I want to do it, I want to A's and make you proud and show you I can do it, but I don't know how and the work is just too hard and difficult to do. Plus it's suddenly more confusing and harder to read and remember. I'm just stupid dad. Dumb and stupid. I'll never be able to get it and do it." Jack just kept staring down at his desk doodling on a piece of paper with a pencil, unable to look at his dad. "I've been trying my hardest, dad, honest, I just can't get any of it."

"Jack, buddy, your not stupid and your not dumb. I know you can do it. Why haven't you said anything before now about the work getting too hard and you having problems like this?"

"Dunno, guess I want to do it and try, dad, honest. But when I can't, it just gets so frustrating and upsetting. Plus I don't want the other kids to know I can't do it. I don't wanna stand out and be different. They'll think I'm stupid. Plus I want you to be proud of me and when I can't do the work, I know I'm letting you down and you won't be pleased with me and you won't love me the same. You'll think I'm stupid if I can't do the work. And I feel ashamed that I can't get it and do the work when the other kids can. I don't like asking for help and raising my hand cos they'll all realise I'm struggling and I'll stand out in class so I keep quiet and just keep trying and struggling on my own. I'm sorry dad. I've let you down. I've been trying my hardest, honest I have, I just can't do it and I'm just stupid."

"Jack, look at me, please okay? Aaron got off the seat and squatted down in front of Jack's desk so that he could look his son straight in the eye. He waited until Jack raised his head enough to look straight into his eyes "Your not stupid, buddy. I know you can do it. Your so smart. Your not letting me down by struggling to do the work. In fact by doing all you have without anyone realising you've been having problems, I'm proud of how you've managed to struggle this far on your own. You make me proud every day Jack and I'm always so proud to call you my son. I promise your not letting me down. And I promise that I'll always love you so much, more than anything else in the world. No matter what happens or if your having problems, the amount of love I have for you will never change. I'll always love you so much and I'll always be so proud of you every day, buddy. Your my son. I don't care about the grades you get, you know that. I care about the effort you put in and ask you do your best. You've clearly been doing that so much. I care about you, not the school work and grades. Your my son and I love you so much, Jack. No matter what happens, you'll always be my son that I'm so proud of and love so much. I'm always here for you and I want to help you okay? Just because your struggling and finding the work difficult right now doesn't mean you can't do it, buddy. I know you can. Mr Gibson knows you can. You know you can. That's all that matters. This meeting we'll be having will only be to help you and find solutions which will mean you'll be able to do the work and get back on track. Everyone needs help sometimes. I bet your mates find the work difficult too and struggle with it sometimes. I know you don't want raise your hand and ask for help in class as you feel like everyone else would know you need help. But everyone needs to ask for help sometimes and that's what the teacher is there for. Mr Gibson is a really good teacher. We'll all figure out a way of helping you be able to do the work and find solutions to help you okay? Then when we get home, you and me can talk and figure out how I can help you at home, even if it means getting you a home tutor for a while or me taking some time off work and being home more okay? But there's no reason to feel ashamed and feel like your stupid. You not stupid, your certainly not dumb. Your so smart buddy, I know you can do the work. I believe in you, I always will believe in you. That's what dad's are for. To believe in and help their kids succeed. I'm only here to help you buddy. I'm your dad, I'll always be here to help you and to love you okay? So no matter what happens I love you so much and I'm so proud of you every day Jack. We'll figure stuff out today okay and before you know it, you'll find the work so easy and it'll be so easy."

"You mean it dad? I haven't let you down or made you feel sad that I can't seem to do the work and find it too hard? Your still proud of me, even now?"

"Buddy, I'm always so proud of you. Your my son. You haven't let me down and I don't feel sad just because your finding work difficult and need some help right now. Everyone needs help sometimes. I need help from my whole team on every case we work. We all help each other. We couldn't solve a case and catch even one bad guy without helping each other. We're a team. And you and me are a team right? We'll work together and I'll help you okay? Teams work together don't they? Together we can win and get it so you find school work easy again okay?"

"Yeah they do. Sure we can dad. We're the best team in the world. Thanks dad."

"That's the spirit buddy. Give it to me!" Aaron held out his fist and Jack smiled as he fist bumped his dad. "It's you and me against the world right?"

"Yeah, that's right dad!"

"Feel better now about it buddy?"

"Yeah!"

"Sorry about that guys. Like Jack, I too nipped to the bathroom. But got coffee and here Jack. The promised soda." Mr Gibson came back into the classroom holding two mugs of coffee and with a can of soda under his arm. He put the mugs and soda on the desk. "Jack why don't you bring your chair to here to sit next to your dad whilst we talk okay? I promise this is all only to help you. And you've done nothing wrong okay?"

"It'll all be okay buddy. We'll treat the school work like a bad guy okay? Work out a way to figure out how to beat it and win okay?"

"Okay dad."

"And how about mac n cheese with bacon for dinner when we get home, with ice cream after?"

"You promise dad?"

"I promise buddy. So you ready?"

"Okay."

Aaron helped his son move his chair so that he was sitting next to his dad, who sat down in the chair next to Mr Gibson at his desk. Mr Gibson handed Jack the can of soda and Aaron a mug of coffee.

"Thanks Mr Gibson."

"Oh I almost forgot, Dave gave me this to give to you when I told him I was coming to this meeting. He wanted you to have it." Aaron pulled out a Hershey candy bar from one of his jacket pockets that Dave had given him to give to Jack to cheer Jack up "And, if Mr Gibson is okay with you eating in the classroom, you can eat it whilst we talk."

"Even though usually there's a rule of no eating or drinking in the classroom, we're already breaking that rule with the drinks so you can eat it in here."

"A Hershey bar dad?" Jack's eyes went wide with happiness at the sight of the candy bar his dad handed him "For me?"

"Yeah buddy. Dave asked me to pass it onto you. You can go ahead and eat it during the meeting okay?"

"I can still have this soda now, and ice cream after a mac n cheese with bacon dinner though?"

"Course and tonight dinner will be veg free, how about that?"

"You promise no veg?"

"I promise, not even one carrot okay?"

"Awesome! Thanks dad!"


	2. Chapter 2

The candy bar and soda, along with the thought of his favourite foods for dinner followed by ice cream for dessert, plus the talk he'd had with his dad, all seemed to cheer Jack up as Mr Gibson began to talk about school work and problems Jack was clearly having. Jack got embarrassed and ashamed when Mr Gibson talked about homework that hadn't been done or completed and missed assignments Jack either hadn't done or hadn't completed. Aaron had thought Jack had always done all his homework and hadn't realised Jack been telling a lie when he said his homework had been finished or he didn't have any on some nights. He knew that Jack knew that lying was wrong and that Jack had been taught to always tell the truth. Jack just wanted to disappear and not be there when his dad found out he'd been telling him lies. He feared his dad would be angry or mad at him for lying to him. Aaron was shocked to find out Jack had been lying about his home work being done or not having homework and, whilst he was angry, he was also more concerned and worried than anything else, especially knowing the situation now. He just sat with his head down staring at his feet and hands and just wanted to run out of there.

"Jack, buddy? You told me or Aunt Jess each time that you'd finished the homework or didn't have any when Mr Gibson gave you these assignments. Why did you lie to us buddy? I promise I won't be angry at you."

"I'm sorry dad. I just couldn't do it and so kinda gave up on trying. The assignments I just didn't completely understand so I knew I couldn't do them anyway. I didn't want you or Aunt Jess to know I couldn't do the homework or assignments so I felt I had to lie to you. I'm sorry. I know lying is wrong and bad and you taught me to always tell the truth. But if I'd said I hadn't finished or had the assignment, I'd have just been trying to do the work when I knew I couldn't do it and plus you and Aunt Jess would have found out the truth that I couldn't do the work and was struggling with the school work, even back then. I'm sorry dad. I know when we get home, I'll have to face probably grounding and removal of something good. Whatever punishment you think of won't be half as bad as how I'm feeling right now. I feel so bad dad and I hate myself for having to lie to you and Aunt Jess. I'm sorry."

Jack was near tears and Aaron felt so bad for him and just so sorry he hadn't realised Jack was having so many problems with his school work and struggling so much.

"It's okay buddy. I just wish you felt like you hadn't had to lie to us and had said something sooner. If you'd said something to me or Aunt Jess, we could have helped you with the work, we'd have realised then you were finding the school work difficult and put more of an effort into helping you then instead of letting it get this far. I should have realised Jack that you were having problems and struggling so much. I'm the one who should be sorry, not you. I'm so sorry buddy that I didn't realise and notice and that you felt you couldn't tell me anything."

"I'm sorry dad. I felt I was letting you down and I was ashamed I was finding it so hard and I couldn't do it."

"You'd never be able to let me down buddy. You weren't letting me down by being unable to do the work and you shouldn't feel ashamed and sad just because the work is hard."

"But it's like, I dunno, it's like what I read doesn't make sense, like I can't spell words, word problems in math are too hard to understand, I have trouble remembering stuff I'm supposed to learn and read, when I do write, sometimes I know what I'm writing but I get words and spellings mixed up without meaning to so I write doesn't make sense to Mr Gibson, sometimes reading is just hard. And reading a block of text, then having to write about something in it is too hard. Plus I don't want to read aloud in class as some words and text are hard to read and I don't want the others to know I'm having trouble reading the words. I don't want them to make fun of me and I don't wanna stand out, dad. I want to read it, I want to understand it, I want to do the work. I'm trying my best but since I started fifth grade, everything's just got too hard and been getting harder and more difficult to the point where I just don't want to do the work because I can't and it's too hard and difficult and I'm just too stupid."

"Oh buddy, I'm so sorry. I didn't realise or notice you were having so many problems. You should have said something sooner. Your not stupid, buddy. I know you can do it. You just need some extra help."

"Jack, would you mind waiting outside a minute whilst I talk to your dad alone?"

"It's okay buddy, everything's gonna be okay, I promise."

Jack, still with his head hung, walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. Mr Gibson waited until Jack had closed the door before speaking.

"Mr Hotchner, I'm sure you've heard of something called dyslexia? Just I think Jack may have it. It can appear at any age and doesn't have to be apparent until now or even up to when someone's in high school or even when their an adult. But from what I've noticed in Jack's school work and all the struggles he's had, plus what he's just told us and my experience of over 15 years teaching fifth grade, I do think Jack has a form of dyslexia. And if you'd be okay with it, I'd like to have our school psychologist assess him and get him referred for a specialist to formally diagnose him so we as the school can get him the help he needs to succeed."

"But he's never had problems reading up til he was in the fourth grade, he was even reading at a fourth grade level when he was tested in first grade."

"Sometimes it can happen like that. The child suddenly starts having problems when the reading and work starts getting a lot harder like it does in fifth grade. Plus I think he's probably been hiding it for a while before the grade year started and has simply taught himself ways to cope and get around things so no one will notice. But there are so many ways he can be helped and with some help and support both at school and home, he can succeed to his full potential. He's already got a great support system in place at home and a great home life and I think that's what's helped til now in how well he's managed to do and hide everything. I know he's smart and can do the work. His brain is just having problems processing what he's trying to read, write and understand with the school work. But it's not his fault, it's not your fault, it just happens. There are so many people all over the country with some form of dyslexia that have done so well and achieved so much. Like the famous director Steven Spielberg, the actors Keanu Reeves, Channing Tatum, the scientist Nikola Tesla, the co founder of Apple incorporated, Steve Jobs, the TV talk show host Jay Leno, but to name a few. So just because he has dyslexia, it doesn't stop him from achieving anything, I promise. With a formal diagnosis, he can get all the help in school he needs all the way through his school career. He can be allocated extra time in tests, given extra support, given things to help him read and understand the text, including using a laptop, being allowed to use word prediction software, audio books, even down to being allowed to orally dictate his assignments into a dictation machine or using speech to text software on a laptop. We can also help by orally giving assignments and making sure he understands the assignment and homework, give him extra help in the day, including letting him do homework during recess or lunch or the end of the day and giving him help them to do the work. Even having him dictate to someone else to do the writing for homework and assignments and reports. He can get any materials he needs to help him do the work and get all the help and support and needs in school. We can help you and his aunt learn ways you can help him at home and help him with homework and assignments. With all the help and support he can get at school, here, middle and high school and even college, and all the support and help you and his aunt can give him at home, he'll have no problems succeeding and being able to do the work. I've had a few kids with dyslexia in my classes over the years. One, like Jack, didn't show problems until the fifth grade."

"So he definitely has it?"

"I'm pretty sure he does, Mr Hotchner, but only with a formal diagnosis can we be sure and after which he can get any help and support he needs. But in order for that to happen, we'll need your consent and support as his father."

"Of course, anything that might help him and if he does have it, I'd rather he get a formal diagnosis so he can all the help he needs in school. What's the process?"

"First our school psychologist will assess him and then refer him onto a specialist who will assess him and test him and formally diagnose him. After that, once it's formal, we as the school can work with you and his aunt and with Jack to put in place any help and support he needs and, at least whilst he's here in King's, you, his aunt and Jack and I, or when he moves to sixth grade, his sixth grade teacher, can have regular meetings so we can make sure he's staying on top and is getting all the help and support he needs and, if he needs anything else, it can be sorted out. The specialist will consult with his paediatrician too. But once it's formal, we can sort out anything and put in place all the help and support he needs and get him whatever he needs to help him with his work. In the meantime, in order to help his grades now, I'll let him redo any assignments and homework he wants to and hasn't done, I'll let him dictate to me, you or anyone he wants to, he can get all the help with any work he needs. He can even use a computer if needs to. I'll help him in extra sessions during lunch and after school's finished. I'll make sure he understands the work we do in class and help him without him standing out from the others. I'll do everything I can to help him and he can redo any work he wants or hasn't done but this time with a lot of help and ways to get around his problems until he can be formally diagnosed and all the help and support can be put in place for him. I'll even let him dictate assignments straight to me and give assignments orally rather than write them down. I'll let him simply talk through assignments and, as long as he understands them and gives some sort of answer that's right, I'll pass him and give him a good grade. I want him to succeed and do well and I know you do too. A formal diagnosis will take about a month but we can help him before then to get his grades back up and get all the work he needs to done and find ways around what he's having difficulties with and help him understand the work and get it done so he can pass the fifth grade and doesn't have to attend summer school. I know it may be frustrating for him now and until everything is settled and in place for him after the diagnosis but now things are clear, he can get all the help he needs with the work. Both here in school and at home."

"All that sounds so wonderful. Thank you. I really appreciate all of that and I'm so grateful your willing to put so much extra work and help into my son. Whatever can be done to help him, I'm fully behind. How soon can the diagnosis process be started in terms of the psychologist?"

"How about tomorrow? I'd like to get it all started as soon as possible so we can get him diagnosed formally and get him the help he needs as soon as possible. He'd need to meet with you and Jack and then talk to Jack alone and then talk to you alone. It'll take about an hour to an hour and a half. But, in return, I'll allow Jack to do it during class time. So would you be able to make tomorrow afternoon? I'll talk to Dr Petersen, our school psychologist tomorrow morning before class starts about Jack and then you and Jack can spend the afternoon with him. I'll even let Jack go home after you've finished with Dr Petersen. Then, after that, you, me, Dr Petersen, Jack and the principal will meet and discuss getting him referred to a specialist. The school board will pay for the diagnosis as they always do."

"Sure, I'll even take tomorrow off as personal time so I can definitely make it. I'd really appreciate that Mr Gibson and all that sounds great. I'll talk to his aunt tonight and tell her."

"It might be a good idea if she came too, as she is heavily involved in his life and takes care of him when you have to be away. Plus she's his legal guardian in your absence. So if possible, it would be good if she could make both tomorrow and the meeting with the principal too."

"Sure, I'll talk to her. I think she's got tomorrow as her day off."

"Excellent. It's so good to have the full support and backing of a parent, especially in a circumstance like Jack's in now. He'll need all the help and support at home he can get but I know he's got a great support system at home, a great dad whose fully behind him and is so supportive and loving, and a great aunt whose like a second mom to him. He's got the perfect home life really for any kid and I know he'll have all the help and support at home he needs so I'm sure he'll have no problems. You mind if I bring Jack back in and we can discuss about the dyslexia with him? I haven't mentioned anything about to him, I wanted to talk to you about it first."

"I appreciate that, sure, I'll go get him…" Aaron stood up and went to the door. Opening it, he saw Jack sitting on the floor against the wall looking bored and upset.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey buddy, you okay?"

"Yeah, can we go home now? I wanna go home. I hate school."

"Soon buddy, can you come back in here a minute? There's something me and Mr Gibson want to talk to you about. A way to help you and a reason why your having so many problems. I promise everything will be okay and your not in trouble or anything okay?"

"Okay, I'm bored out here anyway. Plus this floor is pretty uncomfy." Jack reluctantly stood up and let his dad lead him back into the class room and to the chairs next to the desk.

"Hey Jack, sorry about that and if we took so long talking. You doing okay?"

"Yeah but I wanna go home Mr Gibson. Can't I go home? I've spent all day here."

"In a little bit Jack. But me and your dad were talking about something…"

"Oh no…..I'm not being held back a grade am I? I'll really stand out then and everyone will know I'm stupid. I'll get picked on and bullied for sure. Plus all mates will be in sixth grade and whilst you're an okay teacher, I don't wanna spend another year in here."

"Don't worry Jack, if everything goes to plan you can graduate fifth grade with the others and move up to sixth grade no problem. You won't even have to attend summer school if things work out like we've planned. You know how you've told us you've been having so much trouble reading, understanding, writing and doing the work your supposed to be doing?"

"I'm trying, honest I am, it's just too hard, all of it."

"There may be a reason your having so much trouble with everything you are, Jack. Listen have you ever heard of something called dyslexia?"

"That's where someone can't read anything right? Where any word is jumbled up."

"Yeah but there are different forms and it can appear at different ages and sometimes not be apparent until even high school. I'm no expert but I've taught kids who've had it and we can get you formally diagnosed no problem. But both me and your dad agree we do think you might have a form of dyslexia. If you do, whilst it's something you'll have for life, there are ways to get around it and ways of helping you be able to do all the work and get A grades. There are so many ways to help both in class and at home. You could even get the help you need in class without any other kids knowing you were even having problems. You'd just be one of the class and wouldn't stand out. No one would know, we could give you all the help and support you needed, get you things to help you get the work done and ways you could get the work done like dictating to someone and have them write things, using a laptop with a microphone so you speak into it and it writes what you say, kinda like dictation, using a laptop to write assignments and using software like word prediction and spell check software, you could give reports and assignments orally instead of having to write them, I'd help make sure you understood the work, I'd give you extra help and tuition during lunch, recess or after school if you needed it, you could have more time on tests, and we could write your paper so it's easier for you to do, you could have as much help as you needed in school and at home. You could even use a dictation machine to dictate assignments and reports and either have someone write them up or give me the dictation tape and if they needed writing up, I'd do it. But I'd still grade you on the work as it would be your work. It would just be a way for you to get around problems you have with reading and writing. You see your brain has problems processing and understanding what you read and see in terms of words and sometimes numbers and can cause problems with your ability to write properly too. But there are so many ways to help you and so many ways for you to get around the problems and get the work done and get the best grades you can. It's kinda like your brain can't work out what your eyes see and can play tricks on you with words and numbers."

"So I'm not stupid and dumb? It's just my brain?"

"Yeah, your not stupid Jack, your certainly not dumb. Your so smart and I know you can do the work. Your brain is just working a little differently to others. But there are lots of famous people with dyslexia. Like Steven Spielberg, Keanu Reeves, Nikola Tesla, Jay Leno , Steve Jobs, the co founder of Apple incorporated, the huge computer company, Anthony Hopkins, Alexander Graham Bell had it. And he created the telephone."

"Really? The great Steven Spielberg has dyslexia?"

"Yeah, so just because you have it, it doesn't have to stop you from achieving your goals and doing what you want in life and being as successful as you want okay?"

"Can I still be an FBI agent and profiler though like my dad? And be a unit chief like he is?"

"Of course, Jack. You can do anything you want. You may always have trouble with reading and writing but you can learn ways to get around everything and cope with it and do whatever you want in life. Just like Spielberg and Graham Bell. And what's more no one has to know that you don't want to know. Once we get you formally diagnosed, we can put in place all the help and support you need in school and at home for you to succeed in your school career. When you move to middle and high school, the school can be told and they can put in place anything you need to help you with getting the work done and getting the best grades you can. They'll let you use whatever you need to, to help you, give you all the support and help you need, including extra time on tests and using a laptop or computer or dictation. So, you don't have to worry and you'll be able to get all the help and support you need to do the work and achieve the best grades you can. Which I reckon is straight A's."

"What do you think buddy? Having heard all that and knowing your problems aren't your fault and that there's a reason you can't do certain things right now but there are ways to get around it and help and support there for you. Would you at least agree you might have it?"

"Yeah, it all makes sense now, dad. What happens now?"

"Well I'll set up an appointment for tomorrow with the school psychologist Dr Petersen. You, your dad and your aunt will spend tomorrow afternoon with him. He'll chat with you and your dad and your aunt, you and your dad, then you on your dad on his own, then you on your own, then your dad again then all three of you. After that you, me, your dad, your aunt and Dr Petersen will have a meeting with the principal about getting you referred to a specialist who will meet with you, test you and give you a formal diagnosis. After that, you, me, your aunt and the principal will meet up, along with Mr Thompson, whose due to take this class for sixth grade, and discuss how to help you and what needs to be put in place in terms of help and support and to set up everything. And get you anything you need like a laptop, software, dictation machine, and anything else that might help you in class and at home. Does all that sound okay so far?"

"Yeah, when I move to sixth grade, will everything still be in place and can I use all the same stuff and ways to get around the work?"

"Of course and when your due to move to Bull Run, your dad, me, Mr Thompson and the principal will meet with the principal there and sort out setting up everything ready for when you start classes there. You can use all the same things and get all the help and support you need. When you move to Quantico high, Bull Run and your dad will meet with Quantico high and sort out everything ready for when you move. But even in high school, you can continue using everything you will be here. Even get new stuff for both middle and high if needed. But all the help and support will be there for you. Schools are so used to helping students who have dyslexia and it's more common than you may realise. Ten to fifteen per cent of the population of the United States, that's about 48 million people, has some form of dyslexia, there are different forms and severity levels but only five out of every 100 people with dyslexia get diagnosed and get the help they need."

"Forty eight million just in the US?"

"Yeah, according to statistics, Jack."

"Hey buddy, you could always ask Spencer about the statistics. I bet he knows every statistic."

"I will dad. So how soon can I get this diagnosis and help Mr Gibson?"

"Well it takes about a month total Jack. But in the meantime and before you can get the formal diagnosis, in order to help you now, and help get your grades back up, we'll act like you've already been diagnosed at least unofficially in class. I'll let you redo any work you want or haven't done, but this time you can get all the help and support you need, I'll help you as much as you want, you'll have your dad and your aunt helping too. We'll all help you. You can dictate to someone, use a computer, dictate straight to me and do the work orally just to get it done. You can have any extra help you need. I'll help make sure you understand the work. You can do work in extra sessions in lunch and after school if you want to. Me, your dad, your aunt and any of the teachers will help you catch up and get all the work you need to do done, okay? We'll all help any way we can and as much as you need. You can do the work as if you've got a formal diagnosis and give the work to me in any form, written, dictation, computer printout, orally and dictated straight to me. We can talk over work and assignments and I can give you the grade I know you would have gotten that way. If your dad wants to, he can get you extra help at home and get a tutor in either for short or long term. I know it's a lot of extra work right now but if you, me, your dad, and aunt work together, along with other teachers who I know will all help you, work together, you can catch up, get the work done, get the grades your meant to and are capable of and get back on track and then finish the fifth grade with the others and move to sixth grade without having to go to any summer school. Any work that either I've already graded or you want to, you can re do or we can talk over and I can help you get any part redone to get the best possible grade on it. And get your marks and grades up. Okay? I'm only here to help Jack. During classes, I know your struggling so, like I do with others, I'll help you without you raising your hand and help just like I help all the others and make sure you don't stand out and no one realises your struggling okay? But at the same time, I'll make sure you can understand the work and do it in class okay? Or if need be you can dictate and we can talk the work over, but you won't stand out, I'll make sure of it, now and in the future for the whole time your in this class. I'll talk to Mr Thompson and make sure you won't stand out in his class but at the same time he'll give you all the help and support you need each day okay?"

"Thanks sir. You are awesome, for a teacher."

"Thank you Jack. I'm just sorry no one realised you were dyslexic sooner. But now we know, we can help you and get you a formal diagnosis to help you throughout the rest of your school career. So are you okay with everything I've told you and the plans?"

"Yeah, I don't mind doing the extra work and everything if it means no having to go to summer school and I can go to sixth grade with my mates in the fall and I don't stand out, especially now I know there's a reason and ways I can do the work so it'll be easy, or easier and I got you, dad and Aunt Jess to help me get it done so I can finish fifth grade with the others. Thanks Mr Gibson."

"Your more than welcome Jack. So tomorrow, after lunch, your dad and aunt will come in and you'll get to be out of class all afternoon whilst the three of you are with Dr Petersen okay? I'll talk to Dr Petersen in the morning and set everything up, I'll talk to him at lunch too so he knows everything. Then once he's finished with you, we'll sort out the meeting with the principal and getting you referred for a formal diagnosis okay?"

"There won't be any needles or injections will there?"

"Don't worry Jack. I promise no needles, shots or anything painful. They'll be testing your brain via different tests, written, verbal, reading etc. But nothing will hurt, I promise."

"That's okay then. What about the work side for now?"

"How about we leave things for today, let you and your dad process what we've talked about and so you can get ready for tomorrow afternoon with the psychologist. Then, after we've had a meeting with the principal, we'll sort some kind of schedule to get the work done okay and what needs to be done to help you get the extra work done, okay? But, so none of the others know why your not in class tomorrow afternoon, we'll just tell them your dad has had to take you for a dental appointment."

"Okay, as long as I don't have to go to the dentist for real I don't mind. Thanks sir."

"Your more than welcome Jack. So do you have questions or want to know anything else about what's going to happen or about anything to do with the dyslexia and help you'll get?"

"No I'm good thanks Mr Gibson. Can I go home now?"

"In a minute but first would you mind waiting outside whilst I talk to your dad again? But then you guys can go home, I promise. And it'll only take a couple of minutes."

"Sure, thanks Mr Gibson."

"So are you okay with everything you've heard buddy and all the plans?"

"Yeah dad. Finally there's a real reason to explain everything. I knew I wasn't stupid, I just felt like I was cos I couldn't do the work."

"Your not stupid by any means buddy, your so smart. It's just the dyslexia that's been causing you problems. But now we know, we can work out things to help you and we can help you get the work done and get you the help and support you need. I told you everything would be okay didn't I?"

"Yeah, dad, you did. Thanks dad. I'll wait outside, okay?"

"Sure buddy. I won't be a minute."

"Thanks again Mr Gibson."

"You Jack are more than welcome. You might as well take your backpack and everything with you so you don't have to come back in here. And I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

"Okay bye sir. I'll wait outside the door dad."

"Okay buddy."


	4. Chapter 4

After Jack had left the room, Aaron turned back to Mr Gibson.

"I really appreciate everything your doing for my son, Mr Gibson and all the extra work you've already put in and will be putting in. You're a really great teacher, that's for sure."

"Thank you Mr Hotchner. I really appreciate that. I'm just glad to see Jack happy about school work again and looking happier and I'm just sorry this wasn't caught sooner or that I didn't realise he was struggling and had so many problems before now, especially having seen it in other students before and having experience of it in my classroom."

"Don't blame yourself Mr Gibson. I didn't realise he was struggling so much and having so many problems. It's my fault really. I'm away from home too much and I should be at home for him more. But it's the job that takes me away from home and my son too much."

"Don't blame yourself Mr Hotchner. You're an amazing dad. Jack adores you and always talks about you. You're his hero, everyone knows that. In fact you're a better dad, your home and around for your son more than a lot of dads I've known and I know. Jack couldn't have a better father and everyone has busy jobs. I'm sure your at home as much as you can be and it's more than some dads are. Jack's hidden everything so well and struggled along on his own for so long. He did amazing to get A's and B's right at the beginning of the year given that we now know he has a form of dyslexia. But now we know, we can work together to help him and he can succeed in anything he wants to do. He can become a profiler, an FBI agent and a unit chief if he wants. He does talk about how it's his dream to follow in his dad's footsteps and be like his hero dad. If you give me a minute, I'll call Mike now and set up tomorrow afternoon before you leave now."

"Mike?"

"Yeah Mike Petersen. We're good mates, as are all teachers and staff here."

"No problem….."

"Hey Mike, it's Tom here. Yeah good. Listen, you are free tomorrow afternoon right? Cool. Just I got a student in my class who has dyslexia and needs an assessment and referral for a formal diagnosis asap. His dad is here now and can come in tomorrow. I'll let Jack out of classes. I'll talk to you in the morning and at lunch so you have all the information you need but this diagnosis needs to happen asap for Jack's sake. Sure, student's name is Jack Hotchner. All afternoon if possible, you know how long these things can take. His dad and aunt will be coming with him. Sure, thanks, appreciate it. I'll talk to Principal Woods don't worry. Thanks. See you tomorrow." Mr Gibson ended the call and turned back to Aaron. "It's all set up. One o clock tomorrow. Lunch is from twelve to one as you know so as soon as lunch finishes, you, Jack and Jessica will meet with Dr Petersen. Then after you've finished, you can take Jack home."

"Thanks. I appreciate it."

"There is one more thing I'd like to talk to you about. It's to help Jack at home, especially whilst he's having to do all the extra work and trying to catch up. Whilst I can help him in school, and this would be entirely up to you, it might be Jack's worthwhile to look into getting him a home tutor to help him. I know you and his aunt will help him so much but that extra tuition might be a good idea, at least whilst he has to do the extra work and until everything can be put into place after the formal diagnosis. But of course it's completely up to you. I understand home tutors can be too expensive for most people but I'm only thinking of Jack here."

"Sure, I'll look into it, but it may be a good idea and would most likely really help him. Not only would it not matter about the money, I'd spend any amount of money to help my son and give him what he needs, but I think I have the perfect tutor solution in mind. It doesn't have to be a qualified professional licenced tutor does it? Could it be say one of my team and someone Jack knows?"

"Of course it can be anyone you want and think would help your son."

"In fact, not only would Spencer be the best tutor but, if he's up for it, I could maybe get the whole team to help him out and I'm sure with all their help, he'd have no problem."

"He's really one lucky kid, Mr Hotchner. I'm sure with any help he gets, especially with the amount of people you have in mind, he'll have no problem with any of the school work and he'll be getting A grades in no time. I wish I had more parents like you. Thank you Mr Hotchner. I really appreciate you coming in and being so supportive of Jack and clearly being an amazing dad."

"Not thank you Mr Gibson for everything you've done and will be doing for Jack. I really appreciate everything. Listen, here's my card, and this is my cell….." Aaron pulled a business card out of his wallet and wrote on the back. "Once tomorrow's over with, give me a call and we'll set up that meeting with the principal and another meeting to sort out Jack's work and what we can do to help him."

"Sure, thanks Mr Hotchner. Here, this my cell, or I can be reached on the school landline any time during the day." He handed Aaron a piece of paper.

"Please, call me Aaron, Mr Gibson."

"In that call me Tom, Aaron. But we'll stay in touch and before you know it, Jack will be getting straight A's again and be on top."

"Thank you Tom."

"Dad, your not making friends with my teacher are you?" Jack poked his head in to see if his dad was coming anytime soon and saw his dad and his teacher shaking hands and heard them refer to each other by their first names. "Your first name is really Tom, Mr Gibson? That's weird. Dad can we go home yet?"

"Sure buddy, just coming. I really appreciate everything Tom."

"No problem Aaron. And yes, Jack, Tom is my first name but don't tell any of the others okay as to you guys I'm still Mr Gibson."

"I just can't believe teachers would have a first name like us…"

"We are human too Jack. Not robots like some kids believe. Though I don't have a family, a lot of the teachers have families, are married or have partners."

"Are you married sir?"

"Not right now. I'm single right now but I hope to get married one day, Jack. I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

"Okay, bye Mr Gibson. Dad, come on, please? I wanna go home. I've been here all day…."

"Coming buddy. Bye Tom…."

"Bye Aaron. Bye Jack."

"See you Mr Gibson. Thanks by the way. You are a cool teacher."

"Thank you Jack. Appreciate that. See you tomorrow."


	5. Chapter 5

Aaron left the classroom with his son and, together, they headed towards the exit. Jack seemed a lot brighter and happier in himself, like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

When they got to Aaron's SUV, whilst climbed into the back seat, Aaron texted Jess 'You need to come by for dinner after you've finished today. There's something I need to talk to you about regarding Jack. Aaron.'

After sending the text, Aaron climbed into the drivers seat, but, before starting the engine, he looked at Jack sitting in the back seat through the rear view mirror.

"You sure your okay with everything that's happened and will happen buddy?"

"Yeah, dad. Now I know there's a reason and explanation of why I've been having trouble and I know there are ways I can do the work and get enough help."

"You know I'm always here if you ever want to talk and I'll always help you with any work okay? But I just wanted to make you were definitely okay with everything. And you don't have anything you need to ask about anything."

"Not right now I don't dad. I'm good. But if I do, I can always ask you anything right?"

"That's right buddy. Promise from now on, you'll only tell me the truth and you won't lie about school work and homework anymore? And if you need it, you'll ask for help?"

"I promise dad on everything. I'm sorry I lied to you and Aunt Jess and didn't tell you I needed help before. I just wanted to do it on my own and make you proud of me."

"Jack, buddy, I'm so proud of you every day. Your my son, I couldn't be prouder of you than I am right now. To know how much you must have struggled and how hard you must have worked until now to do as well as you have and to hide all your problems, is beyond me. I'm so proud of how much you've cleared struggled and tried to do everything you have without anyone noticing. You deserve a medal for that buddy. Sometimes, whilst we want to do something on our own, we need to ask for help and have people help us. I couldn't work cases on my own, that's what the team is for. I need them to help me catch the bad guys. I want to look after you on my own but I can't. I need help even with that because of my job. I have to have Aunt Jess help me look after you and be the dad I am to you. So, you see, everyone needs help. And there's no shame in asking for help if you need it. Especially asking me for help. I'm your dad, I'm here to help you any way I can. Aunt Jess is here to help you too. Mr Gibson is here to help you, that's what teachers are there for to teach and help their students. I know you don't want to stand out in class and I understand that but you also need to accept that, just because you need to ask for help, doesn't make you any different from anyone in your class. So it's okay to ask Mr Gibson if you need help, okay? He's there to help you. If you don't understand the work or need help, I want you to ask him for help in class okay and if anyone says anything, I'll talk to Mr Gibson and they can talk to whoever says anything and together we can make sure that the whole class understands that everyone needs to ask for help sometimes and that it's wrong to make fun of anyone or think anyone as different just because they need to ask for help okay?"

"You'd really do that dad?"

"Course I would buddy. And if I'm away either get Mr Gibson to talk to them yourself or you can tell me and I'll give him a call and talk to him about the student okay? But I'd do anything for you buddy. Your my son, my world. I love you so much and I'm so proud of you every day, Jack. Hey I know I promised mac n cheese but how about we have that tomorrow, and tonight we get McDonalds instead? You can have anything you want, including a donut and milkshake. I promise mac n cheese with bacon tomorrow. We can have either McFlurry's or ice cream after tonight and still have ice cream tomorrow for dessert. And ice cream Thursday and Friday, when we'll have pizza as usual. So what would you prefer tonight, mac n cheese with bacon, or a McDonalds? We can whichever you don't choose tomorrow night."

"Can we have both dad?"

"Er sorry buddy but one choice only for tonight, we'll have the other one tomorrow though, I promise."

Aaron knew it would be a hard choice for Jack as he only had a McDonalds as a special treat. But his all time favourite adored foods were mac n cheese and bacon.

"Can we have the mac n cheese with bacon tonight and the McDonald's tomorrow?"

"Course buddy. And I promise a McDonald's tomorrow for sure okay? I'm gonna take tomorrow, Thursday and Friday off and we're all off at the weekend so I can be home for a few days. It's only Tuesday today so I kinda have almost all the week. It means I can definitely be home tomorrow for the meeting with the school psychologist, I can be here for sure Thursday and Friday too in case a meeting with the principal can be set up before the weekend."

"Awesome!"

"How about on our way home, we make a stop at say the video game store and I get you that game you were expecting for your birthday? I think by all of this, you've definitely earned it buddy."

"Really? I was expecting to be grounded for the lying to you and Aunt Jess."

"As long as you promise never to lie to me and Aunt Jess again and ask for help whenever you need it and let us help you as much as possible, then I'll let it slide. Plus all you've clearly struggled through so far and how hard you've worked given what we know now, you've more than earned a special treat buddy. Do you have any homework tonight from class today?"

"Yeah but I know I won't be able to do it dad."

"Why don't you let me and Aunt Jess help you, we can all do it together, and you can dictate to one of us and we'll write anything for you okay? We'll help you get it done in no time. Aunt Jess is coming round for dinner so I can talk to her. I'll tell her what Mr Gibson has said and about everything that's going to be happening. She's gonna come tomorrow to the meeting with the psychologist. She is heavily involved in your life, she cares about you so much, would want to help you, and she looks after you when I'm working and have to be away so she needs to be involved too and she'd want to be there for you. Plus she probably knows more about this dyslexia stuff than we do. We can look up some things about dyslexia on my laptop tonight okay?"

"Okay dad."

"And Mr Gibson suggested I get you some extra help, even for a little while, at home, in the form of a tutor so I was going to talk to Spencer about maybe him coming to help you in getting all the work done and understanding the work. He is the smartest man in the world. I was also going to talk to the team and ask them about being involved and helping you in getting all the extra work you need to do get done, but only if that's okay with you. You shouldn't have to feel ashamed just because you have this dyslexia, buddy. I'm sure with me, Aunt Jess, Spencer, Dave, Morgan, Garcia, Matt, J.J, Will, Chris and Kate helping you, the work will be really easy and there'll always be someone to help you and, I figure we can cheat a little to get it done in a shorter time period. But don't tell Mr Gibson, okay?"

"Okay dad. You sure they'd all want to help me and wouldn't think I was stupid?"

"Buddy I know they'd want to help you and no one thinks your stupid. Everyone knows your so smart and can do it. Knowing you have this dyslexia and need to find ways around it will only make them want to help you get the work done more. They all really care about you Jack and would want to help you, I know they would, if you'd let them. I'll talk to Spencer anyway about tutoring you for a while and if your okay with it, I'll talk to the others about helping you."

"Okay, thanks dad. You are really so awesome and I love you so much."

"I love you too buddy, more than you could ever know."

Aaron drove to a video game store near their apartment building. After buying Jack the promised video game, they went into the comic book store which was next door.

"I know you probably don't want to read or anything but I think that new edition of the comic book you like is out."

"But you've just bought me this dad…"

"I'll buy you your favourite comic book too buddy. You've earned it and, unlike school work which I know isn't easy to read and understand, I'm sure you'd be happy reading a comic book and if you have trouble with words, I'd always help you read."

"Thanks dad! You really are awesome!"

"Your more than welcome buddy."

After paying for the comic book, Aaron led a very happy Jack back to the SUV. On their way back, as they got near the building, Aaron took a little detour. Jack sat in the back happily looking at his new comic book. Aaron could tell he wasn't having too much trouble reading the simple text in the comic book and was clearly at least enjoying reading something, which Aaron knew was good for him, to enjoy reading something.

"Dad, this isn't the way home…" Jack looked up from his comic book.

"No, just gotta make one more stop okay?"

"Okay. Thanks for the comic book and video game dad."

"Your welcome buddy."

Jack was looking at and engrossed in his comic book again so didn't see where his dad drove into. He only looked up when he heard something familiar.

"Welcome to McDonalds. Please may I take your order?"

"Can I have two McFlurrys, both Crème egg and a large vanilla milkshake and one medium…..er….buddy, what flavour do you want?"

"I thought we were having a McDonalds tomorrow dad?"

"We still are buddy but I figure a McFlurry and a milkshake each won't hurt. So what flavour would you like?"

"Chocolate please."

"That's a medium chocolate milkshake. Oh can I also have a large strawberry milkshake and a third crème egg McFlurry please? For Aunt Jess buddy."

"Oh right. You are awesome dad!"

"Yeah I know I am buddy. Yeah that's all thanks."

Aaron drove through the drive through, paid and picked up the McFlurries and the milkshakes and drove to the apartment building. Jack helped carry everything up to the apartment.


End file.
